Die Abgründe der Seele
by SharonFan1986
Summary: Sharon Raydor und ihr Team bekommen einen neuen Fall und lange Zeit glauben sie, sie würden einen Geist aus der Vergangenheit jagen.
1. Prolog

**Wie vorher angekündigt kommt nun meine neue Story. Ich muss vorher eine Warnung schreiben, weil diese Geschichte sehr dunkel, böse und teilweise auch makaber werden kann. Von den Inhalten einiger Kapitel her, würde ich die Story erst ab frühestens 16 empfehlen. Trotzdem hoffe ich das es einigen gefällt und ihr mir eure Meinung sagt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

_**Der Kannibale von Boston 24.05.1999**_

_Wieder hat der Kannibale von Boston zugeschlagen, laut Information des Boston Police Department fand man am morgen des 23.05.1999 die sterblichen Überreste seines achten Opfers. Captain Spencer informierte uns, dass es sich um die 48 Jährige Sharon Archer handelt, die vor 4 Tagen verschwunden war. Sie hinterlässt einen Mann und zwei Kinder. Bislang ist nicht bekannt nach welchem Muster der Täter seine Opfer aussucht, was allerdings feststeht ist das er Teile seines Opfers verspeist und auf jeder Leiche ein Rezept zurück lässt. Die Polizei vermutet das es ein Hinweis ist, was er mit seinen Opfern getan hat. Unklar ist warum er diese Information hinterlässt, doch wird vermutet das es sich um ein sadistisches Ritual handelt, welches den Hinterbliebenen noch größeren Schmerz zufügen soll._

_**Polizei stoppt Kannibale 16.06.1999**_

_Nach langen Ermittlungen konnte heute morgen der Kannibale von Boston von der Polizei ausfindig gemacht werden. Bei dem Täter handelt es sich um den 35 Jahre alten Mark Mason. Mason hatte in der Vergangenheit 6 Frauen und 2 Männer auf grausame Art und Weise getötet und anschließend Teile ihres Körpers gegessen. Warum Mason diese Gräueltaten begangen hatte, wird wohl ein Rätsel bleiben. Als die Polizei ihn stellen wollte, richtete Mason seine Waffe gegen sich selbst und erschoss sich. Er starb sofort, bevor er abdrückte soll er den Polizisten zugerufen haben „Die Sünde ist süß und es gibt keine köstlichere Sünde als das Fleisch."_

_**Fangemeinde für Kannibale ** **16.06.2000**_

_Wie tief gehen die Abgründe der Menschlichen Seele? Das fragen sich an diesen Tag viele Menschen, besonders die Hinterbliebenen der Opfer des Kannibalen von Boston. Heute genau 1 Jahr nach seinem Tode, pilgern unzählige Anhänger des Schlächters an sein Grab um ihn zu huldigen. Es kam zu Ausschreitungen zwischen Anhängern des Kannibalen und den Menschen deren Leben er durch seine Taten zerstörte. Steven Archer, der Ehemann des letzten Opfers Sharon Archer sagte uns :_

_„Ich kann diese Menschen nicht verstehen, sie preisen einen Mörder. Dieser Mann nahm mir meine Frau und meinen Kindern die Mutter. Dieses…dieses pervers Schwein hat ein Kochrezept auf der Leiche meiner Sharon hinterlassen und er schrieb darauf….besonders zarter Schenkel…ich…ich."_

_Mehr konnte uns Mr Archer zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht sagen, er wurde mit einem Zusammenbruch in das nächste Krankenhaus gefahren. Doch die Verehrung von Mason geht weiter und wir alle fragen uns, wohin soll das noch führen._

* * *

><p>Seufzend saß Chief Taylor vor den alten Berichten aus Boston, mit jedem Bericht den er laß wurde ihm immer übler zu mute.<p>

_‚Wohin soll das noch führen? In der Tat.'_

Er nahm sein Telefon und wählte die Nummer von Captain Sharon Raydor.

„Guten Abend Captain, tut mir Leid sie zu stören aber ich habe einen Fall für Sie und ihr Team und es hat höchste Dringlichkeit. Trommeln Sie ihr Team zusammen, ich will alle in 2 Stunden im Mörderraum sehen."

Nachdem Taylor aufgelegt hatte, rieb er sich die Stirn und schaute auf das Foto von Mark Mason.

„Nun jagen wir wohl schon Geister."


	2. Wieder ein neuer Fall

**Kapitel 1**

„Ja Sir, ich habe verstanden…..ja Chief kein Problem."

Seufzend legte Captain Sharon Raydor ihr Hand zurück in ihre Tasche und sah unzufrieden zu den Mann der ihr gegenüber saß.

„Schlechte Neuigkeiten? Was will Taylor?"

Andy hatte sich seit 3 Tagen auf dieses Abendessen mit seinem Captain gefreut. Seit der Hochzeit seiner Tochter waren er und Sharon oft zusammen essen gewesen oder auch schon 2 mal im Kino. Leider fielen in den letzten 4 Wochen, die gemeinsamen Essen immer öfter aus, weil immer wieder ein neuer Fall oder neue Erkenntnisse in einem laufenden Fall dazwischen kamen. Das ganze Team war vollkommen überarbeitet und jeder hatte sich sein Wochenende schwer verdient, leider sah Taylor das wohl anders.

„Es tut mir Leid Andy, aber ich fürchte wir müssen zurück ins Büro. Das ganze Team soll in 2 Stunden da sein, ich denke Chief Taylor hat einen neuen Fall für uns."

Frustriert sah Sharon auf ihre Uhr, sie glaubte langsam wirklich das Taylor sie und ihr Team für Roboter hielten deren Akku ewig halten würde. Seit 3 Wochen hatten sie kaum einen Tag frei. Selbst Rusty beschwerte sich schon, dass seine neue Mutter nie Zuhause war und das war für einen Teenager wirklich ungewöhnlich.

„Was denkt Taylor eigentlich was wir sind? Maschinen? Ich glaube langsam er will uns kaputt machen, der letzte Fall den er uns zugeteilt hat war doch nun wirklich kein Major Crimes. Das hätte eine andere Einheit auch übernehmen können. Was kommt jetzt? Sind wir jetzt die Verkehrspolizei und einer hat Taylors Karre angefahren?"

Es war offensichtlich das Andy mehr als verstimmt war und Sharon fühlte sich schlecht für ihn. Selbst sein Essen mit Nicole musste er letzte Woche absagen weil ein Fall dazwischen kam. Sie war der Boss der Einheit und für die Leute verantwortlich, sie musste mit Taylor sprechen.

„Ich denke wir sollten die anderen Informieren und wenn Sie dann noch wollen…..naja…für ein Essen haben wir wohl keine Zeit mehr aber vielleicht für einen Kaffee. Etwas sagt mir wir werden den heute noch brauchen." zaghaft lächelte sie Andy an, dessen Gesicht sich leicht aufhellte.

„Das wäre schön Sharon, wirklich. So haben wir wenigstens etwas Zeit für uns." Andy schluckte und versuchte sich zu verbessern als er Sharons überraschtes Gesicht sah „Ich meine als Freunde um uns mal wieder etwas zu unterhalten…..über unsere Kinder und sowas…..Wissen Sie was? Ich schreibe erstmal Provenza und den anderen."

Schnell schnappte sich Andy sein Telefon, stand auf und schickte an alle eine SMS mit dem Kommentar es ist alles Taylors Schuld. Als er wieder zum Tisch kam, standen dort zwei große Tassen Kaffee und zwei Stücken Blaubeere Käsekuchen. Fragend sah Andy zu Sharon.

„Wenn Zeit für einen Kaffee ist, dann auch noch für ein Stück Kuchen." grinste Sharon „Außerdem habe ich heute noch nichts gegessen als ein Müsli zum Frühstück."

„Mir sind Ihre schlechten Essgewohnheiten schon aufgefallen." sagte Andy und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee.

„Hm?" fragend sah Sharon zu Andy als sie den ersten Bissen von ihrem Kuchen nahm.

„Sie essen unregelmäßig und oft zu wenig. Rusty sagte mir Sie essen einen Pancake zum Frühstück. Das ist zu wenig für einen erwachsenen Menschen."

„Oh mein Gott, Sie halten mir jetzt nicht wirklich eine Rede über mein Essverhalten oder? Außerdem können Sie das gar nicht wissen, vielleicht esse ich jeden Abend wenn ich Zuhause bin 3 Becher Eis mit Sahne."

Andy lachte und schüttelte den Kopf „Etwas sagt mir dass das nicht stimmt, aber vielleicht kann ich es heute überwachen. Wenn es nichts besonderes ist was Taylor will, können wir heute Abend noch schnell einen Hotdog essen. Ich kenne einen Imbiss der hat die ganze Nacht auf und hat die besten Tofu Hotdogs überhaupt."

„Ok, Deal aber nur wenn ich einen richtigen bekomme. Ich für meinen Teil liebe Fleisch."

* * *

><p><strong>Danke für eure lieben Bewertungen, freue mich sehr das euch die Idee gefällt. Noch ist nicht viel passiert aber es ist erst das erste Kapitel also etwas Geduld ;-)<strong>


	3. Ein neues Monster

**Kapitel 2**

Mit müden und langen Gesichtern saßen Provenza, Tao, Sanchez und Buzz an ihren Schreibtischen. Amy Sykes hatte den Luxus für ein Wochenende ihren Bruder zu besuchen und war noch bevor die Nachricht von Andy kam, in ein Flugzeug nach New York gestiegen. Ein vertrautes klicken von Schuhen kündigte das kommen ihres Captains an und alle sahen sofort auf. Nach wenigen Sekunden kamen Sharon und Andy zusammen um die Ecke und sahen sofort die finsteren Gesichter des Teams.

„Guten Abend, es tut mir Leid Sie alle heute noch einmal hier zu versammeln aber Chief Taylor bestand darauf und heute noch zu sprechen. Wie es scheint haben wir einen neuen Fall und…."

Noch bevor Sharon aussprechen konnte, erhob sich Provenza und hob die Hand.

„Tut mir Leid Sie zu unterbrechen Captain aber das ist langsam unmenschlich was man von uns verlangt. Wir haben alle seit Ewigkeiten kein freies Wochenende gehabt. Mike sieht seine Familie kaum noch und Julios Mutter kommt morgen für eine Woche, wir haben alle auch ein Privatleben. Wir sind doch nicht die Müllabfuhr für jede Kleinigkeit des LAPD."

Sharon seufzte, sie wusste wie schlecht die Stimmung derzeit war und sie konnte es keinen verdenken.

„Leutnant, ich bin mir dessen durchaus bewusst und ich verspreche Ihnen, wenn es etwas ist was kein Major Crimes ist, dann werde ich mit dem Chief über die Situation reden aber bis dahin haben wir unsere Befehle."

Alle verzogen das Gesicht aber nickten, in diesen Moment kam auch schon Chief Taylor um die Ecke und Sharon konnte sagen sie hatte diesen Mann nie mit so einen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen und in diesem Moment wusste sie, dass es ernster war als der letzte Fall.

„Captain, ich möchte Sie kurz allein in Ihrem Büro sprechen."

Ohne weiteren Gruß rauschte er an allen vorbei und stürmte in Sharons Büro. Tief durchatmend holte Sharon einen 20 Dollar Schein aus ihrer Tasche und wandte sich an Buzz.

„Können Sie bitte von unten für jeden einen großen Kaffee holen? Ich habe das Gefühl es wird länger dauern und ein Kaffee wird heute sicher noch jeder von uns gebrauchen können."

Buzz erhob sich von seinem Platz und nickte „Sicher Captain."

Mit einen letzten Blick auf ihr Team gesellte sich Sharon zu Taylor und war gespannt was so wichtig sein könnte.

„Captain, vorab ich weiß wieviele Überstunden jeder aus dieser Abteilung hat und ich weiß auch das Sie und Ihr Team überlastet sind aber diesen Fall kann ich einfach keiner anderen Abteilung geben." Taylor rieb sich dir Stirn und legte Sharon 3 Fotos auf den Schreibtisch „Diese 3 Menschen wurden in den letzten 4 Wochen nacheinander an unterschiedlichen Orten von Los Angeles gefunden. Wir haben nicht gleich den Zusammenhang gesehen, da eines der Opfer sogar außerhalb der Stadt gefunden wurde und somit die Zuständigkeit unklar war. Das erste Opfer hieß Mattew Anderson, er war 63 Jahre alt und wäre in 3 Wochen Großvater geworden. Auf seiner Leiche lag ein Rezept für Herz und Leberragout und genau diese beiden Organe wurden entfernt. Das zweite Opfer war Juanes Rega, er war 28 Jahre alt und nicht legal hier, wir wissen nicht viel über ihn aber es wurde ein Bein entfernt und auf seiner Leiche lag ein Rezept für Gulasch."

Je mehr Sharon hörte, desto mehr drehte sich ihr der Magen um. Sie setzte sich mit einen lauten Seufzer und sah wie Taylor offensichtlich auch mit der Fassung kämpfte.

„Das letzte Opfer war Maria Elena Dickens, sie war 43 und hatte 6 Kinder. Sie war alleinerziehend, ihr Mann verstarb vor 3 Jahren an Krebs. Die 6 Kinder sind jetzt bei der Fürsorge."

Sharon sah auf das Foto mit der fröhlichen Frau mit den dunklen Haar und den warmen Augen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, was für ein Monster konnte so etwas tun? das fragte sich Sharon oft seit sie bei Major Crimes war aber heute mehr den je.

„Lassen Sie mich raten Chief, auch hier gab es ein Rezept."

Taylor nickte und schon Sharon nur einen Zettel über den Tisch.

„Oh mein Gott, das ist so…." kreidebleich lass Sharon den Zettel und musste ihre Übelkeit herunter schlucken.

, Brustfilet. '

„Das ist so krank und widerlich? Ohja Captain das ist es und er wird noch mindestens 5 weitere Menschen töten und verspeisen."

„Mein Gott, Sie denken wirklich er isst seine Opfer? Und woher wissen Sie wie viele Opfer es noch geben wird?"

Sharon schob den Zettel weg und sah zu Taylor.

„Vor 15 Jahren gab es eine Mordserie in Boston. Der Kannibale von Boston wurde er genannt und er hatte 8 Menschen getötet und verspeist, dann ließ er Rezepte zurück was er aus den Menschen gemacht hatte. Es ist genau die gleiche Vorgehensweise und da ist noch mehr. Seine ersten Opfer hießen Mattew, Juanes und Maria."

„Also haben wir es mit einen Nachahmungstäter zutun." sagte Sharon und spürte das Taylor noch mehr Informationen hatte.

„Vielleicht…..was seltsam ist, die Schrift auf den Rezepten entspricht die von Mark Mason, dem Kannibalen von Boston. Captain, der Mann ist seit 15 Jahren unter der Erde."

Sharon sah Taylor an und spürte das gleiche Unbehagen wie er, aber im Gegensatz zu Taylor glaubte sie nicht an den Wiederauferstandenen Mason sondern an einen Killer aus Fleisch und Blut.

„Ich verstehe die Dringlichkeit und wir werden heute noch mit den Ermittlungen beginnen Chief."

Sharon erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg um das Team zu informieren.

„Captain Raydor? Ich weiß Ihren Einsatz zu schätzen, das tue ich wirklich." sagte Taylor aufrichtig und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Sharon nickte nur und atmete tief durch, als sie die angespannten Gesichter ihrer Kollegen sah.

„Es tut mir Leid aber wir haben einen Fall."


	4. Geister gibt es nicht

**Kapitel 3**

„Was soll das heißen wir haben einen Fall? Das kann doch nicht Ihr ernst sein Captain! Wir sind Menschen und keine Maschinen." Entrüstet sah Provenza zu seiner Vorgesetzten und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Leutnant, ich weiß und auch ich hatte mich auf ein oder zwei Tage ohne Zwischenfall gefreut aber dieser Fall hat höchste Dringlichkeit und ich kann Ihnen versichern, es ist ein Major Crime. Wir haben es nicht nur den Mord an drei Menschen zu untersuchen sondern müssen einen Killer stellen, der weiter morden wird." Sharon ging zielstrebig zum Murderboard und befestigte die Bilder der ersten drei Opfer, während sie ihr Team über die Opfer informierte. Alle hörten aufmerksam zu und jeder begann zu verstehen dass es wirklich ein besonderer Fall war. Als Buzz mit den Kaffee für alle zurück kam und die angewiderten Gesichter seiner Kollegen sah, wusste er das sein Captain recht hatte. Das würde ein langer langer Abend werden. Buzz hörte den Rest von Sharons Briefing und schüttelte dann unverständlich den Kopf.

„Der Typ hat also diese Menschen gegessen? Wir haben es hier mit einen Kannibalen zu tun?"

Sharon atmete tief durch und sah jeden einzelnen ihres Teams an „So wie es aussieht ja und da ist noch mehr. Es gab vor 15 Jahren eine Mordserie in Boston und die Vorgehensweise und die Auswahl der Opfer scheint identisch. Taylor ist sicher dass diese Fälle im Zusammenhang stehen. Wir brauchen alle Informationen von einem Mark Mason und von seinen Opfern. Die letzten 3 Opfer wurden in kurzen Abständen getötet und er wird sich mit seinem vierten Opfer nicht lange Zeit lassen."

„Ich trete mit den Kollegen aus Boston in Kontakt und lasse mir alle Informationen von Mason geben, so ein Kerl wird sicher nie vergessen werden. Schlimm das solche Menschen ein ewiges Leben bekommen." Tao nahm das Telefon und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit.

Alle waren sofort wieder bei der Sache und die freien Tage waren vergessen, jetzt gab es etwas was wichtiger war und das war das Leben von Menschen zu retten. Sharon war stolz auf das Team mit dem sie arbeiten dürfte, kein Wunder das diese Leute die Elite des LAPD waren.

„Captain, ich habe schon etwas gefunden. Der Kerl war damals so berühmt wie Jack the Ripper. Jede Zeitung schien wie besessen von Mason und seiner Anhängerschaft was enorm wenn man bedenkt das er ein krankes Schwein war." Julios Blick war dunkel, Sharon hatte Julio als guten Kerl kennengelernt der sehr loyal war und fürsorglich aber er konnte auch schnell die Kontrolle verlieren und vergaß darüber hinaus alle Regeln „Wie Sie schon sagten, hat der Drecksack 8 Menschen getötet und gegessen, sein viertes Opfer hieß Emily Rich und war 29 Jahre alt. Sie hatte einen Job in einem Schnellrestaurant und war Single. Sie starb 5 Tage nach Opfer Nummer drei und wenn es wirklich ein Nachahmungstäter ist, dann haben wir noch 3 Tage um eine junge Frau mit den Namen Emily zu finden. Davon dürfte es hunderte in LA geben. Wenn wir noch mehr Informationen aus Boston haben, dann könnten wir mehr Zusammenhänge finden als nur die Namen der Opfer. Vielleicht gibt es ja noch etwas, was uns zu den potenziellen Opfer Nummer vier führen wird."

Sharon fühlte sich mit jedem Wort unwohler, das vierte Opfer hieß Emily genau wie ihre hübsche junge Tochter und Sharon war unsagbar dankbar, dass ihre Tochter am anderen Ende des Landes war.

„Danke Julio, bitte informieren Sie mich über jeden Fortschritt und sei er noch so klein."

„Jawohl Mam."

„Sharon? Ich meine Captain?" es war Andys Stimme die Sharon vernahm nachdem Julio wieder an seinem Computer war.

„Ja Leutnant." leicht lächelnd sah sie zu den Mann mit dem sie nun schon seit vielen Wochen wenn nicht sogar Monaten einen großen Teil ihrer Zeit verbrachte. Meist sprachen sich beide mit den Vornamen an und ihre Ränge gebrauchten sie meist nur in der Gegenwart von anderen im Büro.

„Ich habe einen Cousin, nun ja einen Großcousin der für die Verhaltensanalyse des FBI arbeitet. Ich habe eher alten Kontakt zu ihm weil wir uns nicht so gut verstehen aber ich denke für diesen Fall können wir jede Hilfe benötigen und auch wenn ich es nicht gern sage, David ist echt gut in seinem Job. Vielleicht hat er ein paar Hinweise für uns."

„Das ist eine großartige Idee Andy." wie so oft berührte Sharon Andy kurz an seinem Oberarm, es war eine Geste der Zuneigung für beide geworden und Andy mochte diese kleine liebevolle Geste.

„Gut, ich rufe ihn gleich an." Andy hatte gerade an seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen, als Tao schon hinter Sharon stand.

„Captain, wir haben ein kleines Problem. Ich habe gerade mit Commander Spencer gesprochen, er hatte damals die Leitung im Falle Mason. Glauben Sie mir, er erinnerte sich an alles was damals geschah als wäre es gestern gewesen. Zudem gab es vor knapp 4 Wochen ein Ereignis was Spencer sehr zu schaffen machte und jetzt noch mehr nachdem er hörte was hier bei uns passiert. Er macht sich selbst auf den Weg zu uns aber er gab mir schon einige Informationen."

Erwartungsvoll sah Mike seinen Captain an, die unruhig mit den Händen in den Taschen spielte.

„Mike, was ist es?" fragte sie und versuchte nicht so genervt zu klingen wie Provenza es immer tat wenn Tao Ewigkeiten nicht auf den Punkt kam.

„Sein Grab wurde ausgebuddelt." sagte Mike schnell um seinen Captain nicht zu verärgern.

„Was?" Sharon sah Tao fragend an.

„Vor 4 Wochen wurde das Grab von Mason geöffnet und von den Überresten der Leiche fehlt jede Spur, kein einziger Knochen ist mehr vorhanden. Auf seinen Grabstein war eine Botschaft geschrieben und es stand darauf **_‚Ich bin wieder da'_**. 2 Tage danach fand man bei uns das erste Opfer."

„Großer Gott Tao, willst du sagen wir haben es mit einem Geist zu tun, der aus seinem Grab gestiegen ist? Wir sind Polizisten und keine Ghostbusters." rief Provenza und auch wenn Sharon die Augen rollte über die Art ihres Kollegen so musste sie ihm zustimmen.

_‚Es gibt keine Geister'_


	5. David Rossi

**Für alle die David Rossi nicht kennen, er ist ein Agent des FBI aus der Serie Criminal Minds und mein Liebling der Serie. Er wird in dieser Geschichte eine tragende Rolle spielen, dennoch wollte ich kein Crossover daraus machen weil ich nur diesen einen Charakter der Serie entnehmen werde. David Rossi wird verkörpert von Joe Mantegna.**

**Kapitel 4**

Andy hörte nicht das Gespräch zwischen Sharon und Mike, alles was er hörte war ein seltsamer Kommentar von Provenza zum Thema Ghostbusters. Augenrollend schüttelte Andy den Kopf, musste der alte Kerl immer seinen Senf dazu geben? Er lauschte dem Rufton in seinem Telefon und wartete ab ob sein Cousin abnehmen würde und ob David überhaupt mit ihm sprechen wollte. David war 1 Jahr älter als Andy und schon seit die beiden im Kindergarten waren, bestand immer ein Konkurrenzkampf. Egal ob es um Sport ging oder um hübsche Mädchen, stehst wollte einer der beiden der bessere sein. Andy dachte dass es irgendwann aufhören würde, wenn sie beide erwachsen sein würden aber ganz im Gegenteil, es wurde immer schlimmer und als Andy den Alkohol verfiel, wurde ihm stehst sein erfolgreicher und charmanter Cousin vorgehalten. Ja, David Rossi war der Held der Familie und Andy das schwarze Schaf.

Andy wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er eine männliche tiefe Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte.

„Rossi hier."

Andy schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch „Hey David, ich bin es Andy. Hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

„Andy? Ich kann kaum glauben das du mich anrufst und das nach fast 10 Jahren, wie geht es dir Kumpel?" David schien wirklich erfreut von Andy zu hören, doch meist dauerte die Freude nicht lange an und beide fielen wieder in ihre alte Feindschaft zurück.

„Hör zu David, ich rufe dich an weil ich deine Hilfe brauchen könnte. Um ehrlich zu sein brauche ich deinen Rat als Fachmann. Du arbeitest schon solange für die BAU und ich dachte du kannst mir und meinem Team helfen."

„Ich? Rede ich wirklich mit Andrew Flynn? Der Kerl der vor vielen Jahren sagte mein Beruf wäre nichts als Humbug?"

Andy verdrehte die Augen „Ja, genau der Idiot ist am Telefon, kannst du mir nun helfen oder nicht?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht genau sagen, wenn du mir nicht sagst um was es geht aber wenn du mich anrufst dann muss es schon wichtig sein. Also was ist es?"

„Folgendes, sagt dir der Name Mark Mason etwas?"

Andy hörte wie David sich am anderen Ende der Leitung fast verschluckte „Mason? Aus Boston? Natürlich kenne ich den Namen, er war ein Serienkiller der seine Opfer verspeist hatte aber das muss doch fast 20 Jahre her sein."

„Es ist genau 15 Jahre her und Mason ist auch solange unter der Erde. Jedenfalls hat bei uns eine Mordserie begonnen mit dem gleichen Muster und wenn der Kerl der einen auf Mason macht wirklich sein Schema verfolgt, dann haben wir in wenigen Tagen eine vierte Leiche mit Kochrezept."

„Also habt ihr es mit einen Nachahmungstäter zu tun? Hör zu Andy, ich kann von hier aus keine Vermutungen anstellen aber ich habe 2 Wochen Urlaub. Ich komme nach Los Angeles und werde mir die Sache anschauen, auch wenn ich diese Stadt hasse wie keine andere."

Andy fasste sich mit der Hand an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

_‚Das auch noch.'_

„Andy? Bist du noch dran?" fragte David als längere Zeit keine Antwort kam.

„Ja klar, in Ordnung dann werde ich meinen Captain informieren dass wir Unterstützung bekommen. Danke David." Sagte Andy und versuchte so aufrichtig wie möglich zu klingen.

„Immer zu Diensten alter Junge, ich werde dann morgen im der Stadt der Teufel sein. Also bis dann."

Beide Männer legten gleichzeitig auf und Andy seufzte schwer. Das würde nicht gut gehen. Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Platz und ging zu Sharon die immer noch mit Tao im Gespräch war.

„Tolle Neuigkeiten, wir bekommen Hilfe von meinen Cousin aus der BAU." Sagte Andy genervt.

„Wirklich? Wir haben die BAU nicht direkt angefordert, obwohl ich denke das Taylor bei diesem Fall keine Einwände haben wird."

„Er kommt allein her, er hat Urlaub und wird uns als eine Art Berater zur Seite stehen."

Sharon schaute Andy überrascht an „Das ist aber wirklich aufmerksam von ….ähm….wie war sein Name?"

„Rossi, David Rossi."

„David Rossi ist dein Cousin? Unglaublich, der Kerl ist super. Ich habe vor ein paar Jahren eine Vorlesung von ihm besucht wo es um die Verhaltensweise der Serienkiller ging. Das war wirklich unglaublich. Warum wussten wir davon bis jetzt nichts?" Mike sah Andy fragend an, der offenbar nicht so sehr von Rossi schwärmte wie Mike Tao.

Sharon spürte wie Andy sich immer mehr versteifte, offenbar hatten er und David wirklich nicht das beste Verhältnis. Sie ging einige Schritte dichter zu Andy und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ist das wirklich in Ordnung für Sie? Ich meine wenn er uns hier zur Seite steht?"

Andy drehte sich zu Sharon und lächelte „Sicher, ich habe wohl immer noch meinen alten Konkurrenten vor Augen. Ich sollte mich wie ein Erwachsener benehmen und zudem wird er nicht lange bleiben, David hasst LA."

Sharon nickte und wandte sich dann wieder an ihr Team „Also, dann beginnen wir mit der Jagd nach unserem Phantom."


	6. Rumpelstilzchen

**Danke an euch für die Bewertungen. Freue mich, dass euch die Story gefällt. Ich selbst weiß selbst noch nicht wohin mich diese Geschichte führt aber da lasse ich mich selbst überraschen :-). Dieses Kapitel wird sehr kurz und soll nur einen Einblick in eine dunkle böse Seele liefern.**

** SharonandAndy**

**Meine Battlestar Galactica/Major Crimes Geschichte schreibe ich auch noch weiter, leider ist diese Story mein Sorgenkind und ich habe da echt oft eine Blockade. Aber weiter geht es auf jeden Fall. **

**Kapitel 5**

Emily Porter kam gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause, wie jeden Abend kam sie um 10 Uhr abends von ihrer Schicht im Krankenhaus. Wie jeden Abend hielt sie an der gleichen Tankstelle und holte sich eine Cola und ein paar Schokoladenriegel. Wie jeden Abend holte sie sich einen Snack zum Essen von einem Imbiss auf ihrer Route nach Hause. Montag und Donnerstag waren es Burger, Dienstag und Freitag war es ein Salat und jeden Mittwoch eine Pizza. Am Wochenende fuhr Emily meist zu ihren Eltern, die am Rande der Stadt lebten bis sie Montag früh wieder nach Hause fuhr um die gleiche Woche von vorn zu beginnen. Man konnte sagen, das Emily Porter ein Gewohnheitsmensch war und genau das sollte der jungen Frau zum Verhängnis werden.

Es war Freitagabend und Emily betrat ihre Wohnung mit einer Tüte in der sich eine Cola und 3 Riegel befanden. Sie stellte ihren Salat auf den Couchtisch und schaltete den Fernseher an. Müde von der Woche ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen, die gleichzeitig ihr Bett war und genoss ihren Salat mit extra viel Dressing und Nüssen. Morgen früh würde sie zu ihren Eltern fahren und sich von ihrer Mutter so richtig bedienen lassen, dass hatte sich Emily nach einer harten Woche im Krankenhaus verdient. Eine Stunde nachdem Emily Zuhause ankam, schlief sie friedlich auf der Couch ein. Bis dahin hatte sie nicht das dunkle Auto bemerkt das seit 2 Tagen immer wieder vor ihrer Wohnung parkte. Langsam fuhr das schwarze Auto weg und Emily die im Land der Träume war, ahnte nicht das dieses Wochenende das letzte sein würde, dass sie mit ihren Eltern verbringen würde, denn Montag war ihre Frist abgelaufen.

Die dürren und weißen Finger des Fahrers umfassten das Lenkrad wie 10 Schlangen, während ein Kinderreim durch die Totenstille des Wagens hallte.

„Heute back ich, morgen brau ich, am Montag hol ich mir süßes Menschenfleisch.

Ach, wie gut, dass niemand weiß, dass ich Mason heiß!"


	7. Willkommen in LA

**Hallo meine Lieben, es tut mir so leid dass ich so selten von mir hören lasse aber die Zeit ist im Moment einfach zu knapp und so gerne ich möchte, ich komme einfach nicht zum schreiben. Ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem weiter.**

**Kapitel 6**

Es war fast 2 Uhr in der Nacht als Sharon ihr Team nach Hause schickte, keiner von ihnen wollte wirklich viel Zeit verlieren und diesen Fall lösen aber das Team war derartig ausgelaugt, müde und unkonzentriert, dass es keinen Sinn mehr gemacht hätte wenn einer auch nur eine Minute länger gearbeitet hätte. Alle sollten sich am nächsten Morgen um 8 Uhr wieder im Murderroom treffen, so würde jeder wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen.

Als Sharon kurz vor 3 Uhr nach Hause kam, konnte sie es kaum erwarten in ihr Bett zu fallen und hoffentlich einen ruhigen Schlaf zu haben, doch sie bezweifelte das. Es gab bestimmte Fälle, die den Captain lange beschäftigten, meistens auch noch lange nachdem der Fall zu den Akten gelegt wurde. Und ein menschenfressender Irrer war auch für Major Crimes nicht an der Tagesordnung.

_‚Wie tief können die Abgründe der menschlichen Seele sein?'_

Mit diesen Gedanken fiel Sharon in einen tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen hatte sich Sharon nach nur 3 Stunden Schlaf auf den Weg ins Büro gemacht. Neben ihr im Auto stand ein großer Becher mit schwarzen Kaffee, der wie sie dachte bald ihr bester Freund werden würde. Rusty war schon vor ihr aufgestanden und hatte seiner neuen Mutter Kaffee gekocht und etwas zu essen bereitgestellt. Sharon lächelte wenn sie daran dachte wie fürsorglich der Junge sein konnte. Für gewöhnlich war der Kaffee den Rusty macht viel zu stark für sie aber heute sehnte sie sich nach jedem bisschen extra Koffein.<p>

Nach einer kurzen Fahrt kam sie beim LAPD an und nahm ihre Handtasche und ihren Kaffee. Es war jetzt kurz vor 8 Uhr und sie seufzte wenn sie an die langen und müden Gesichter ihrer Kollegen dachte. Gerade als sie den noch stillen Muderroom betrat, erblickte sie vor dem Murderboard einen Mann den sie bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. Er starrte vollkommen in sich gekehrt auf die Fotos und schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Verzeihung aber kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte Sharon und sah den Fremden mit Misstrauen an.

„Ich glaube ich bin hier, weil es genau andersherum sein soll." mit einem freundlichen Lächeln drehte sich David Rossi zu der Lady um, die eben den Raum betreten hatte. „Entschuldigen Sie, mein Name ist David Rossi. Mein Cousin Flynn hatte mich informiert das Sie hier etwas Unterstützung brauchen können."

„Oh aber sich, Andy hatte gesagt das Sie kommen würden. Ich freue mich noch jemanden aus Andys Familie zu treffen obwohl ich wünschte die Umstände wären andere. Ich bin Captain Sharon Raydor und ich leite diese Abteilung."

Sharon reichte Rossi die Hand und lächelte den Mann an. David Rossi war Ende 50 mit dunklen Haar und wenn Sharon ehrlich zu sich war, dann war der Mann wirklich unglaublich attraktiv.

„Dann sind Sie die Sharon von der Nicole so schwärmt?"

„Bitte?" fragte Sharon und sah Rossi leicht verwirrt an.

„Andys Tochter Nicole. Ich habe wenig oder besser gesagt keinen Kontakt zu Andy aber zu seinen Kindern dafür umso mehr. Sie scheinen einen guten Einfluss auf den alten Fuchs zu haben, seit der Hochzeit spricht Nicole viel besser über ihren Vater und besonders über seine charmante Freundin."

Sharon spürte wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden und sie war dankbar, dass sie heute Morgen etwas mehr Make Up aufgetragen hatte und man so ihre Röte nicht sehen würde.

„Vielen Dank, das ist wirklich schön zu hören aber ich habe wirklich nicht wirklich etwas dazu beigetragen. Andy ist einfach ein guter Kerl."

Von weiten waren nun Schritte zu hören und beide drehten sich gleichzeitig zu den Neuankömmlingen um. Provenza und Andy betraten gleichzeitig den Murderroom und Andys ohnehin schon finsteres Gesicht, verdunkelte sich noch mehr beim Anblick von David der ziemlich nahe bei Sharon stand.

„David, du bist schon da?" fragte Andy und versuchte so höflich wie möglich zu klingen.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen alter Junge. Ja, ich bin gleich von LAX hier her gefahren, ich dachte ich mache mich schon mal etwas vertraut mit eurem Fall. Zudem hatte ich schon das Vergnügen deine Vorgesetzte kennen zu lernen."

David ging zu Andy und reichte ihm die Hand. Sharon beobachtete die beiden Männer genau und sie spürte wie die Luft in diesem Raum immer dicker wurde. Was war nur mit Andy los? Etwas musste zwischen den beiden vorgefallen sein, etwas was noch tief in Andy festsaß und ihn wohl bis heute nicht in Ruhe ließ.

„Ich schlage vor wir warten bis alle da sind, damit wir Sie mit allen bekannt machen können Agent Rossi. Ich zeige Ihnen solange welchen Schreibtisch Sie nehmen können solange Sie bei uns sind. Glauben Sie mir, wir sind wirklich dankbar für Ihr Kommen."

Sharon führte David weg von Andy, sie wollte sich nicht einmischen aber etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass es Probleme mit den beiden Cousins geben würde.

Wenig später traf der Rest des Teams ein und somit sollte ein neuer Tag mit der Jagd auf ein Gespenst beginnen.


End file.
